


feline friend

by wrenkos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Vague Spoilers, postgame, saioumotaweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenkos/pseuds/wrenkos
Summary: “Hey,” Ouma says suddenly, breaking the silence and causing the other two at the table to look up, “Can we get a cat?”





	feline friend

**Author's Note:**

> referenced/vague spoilers!

It’s a ‘regular’ day in the house that they all live in together. As regular as one can get, of course, living together. It was Saihara’s turn to cook dinner (and he was arguably the best cook out of the three of them) - a relatively simple meal. Ouma had claimed it was made with ‘only love and adoration for your boyfriends!’, as he did every time Kaito and Shuichi cooked, and Kaito called it charming.

Dinner was when they’d chat aimlessly about the day, of things they had heard from the other participants of the 53rd game, of things they heard when they went out. Although it was generally quieter compared to other times in the house, today, it seemed the three of them really had nothing to note. They were all just eating their food in a peaceful silence, most of the sound coming from the T.V. in the other room. Background noise, really.

“Hey,” Ouma says suddenly, breaking the silence and causing the other two at the table to look up, “Can we get a cat?”

Saihara and Momota exchange a glance. Ouma puts down his juice cup.

“Say,” Saihara says, “Is this why my phone background was changed to a bunch of cats?”

“Or,” Momota pipes in, “why I keep on finding cat stickers in random places in my room?”

“Or maybe,” the man formerly known as the Ultimate Detective cracks a smile, “It’s why you’ve been mentioning Hoshi-kun recently?”

“Ohh,” Kaito scratches his chin, grinning, “that’s probably why you ordered those cat pattern socks last week and told us…”

Ouma keeps a blank face, before his mouth twitches and he throws his hands in the air, leaning back in his chair.

“Caught me red handed, call me out, why don’t you! Yes! I want a cat!”

Momota snorts, “All right, all right, you little rascal! I’ve been thinking about asking if we should all get a pet anyways.”

“Aha! So my plan worked, Kai-chan!”

“My uncle had a cat when I was younger,” Saihara says, smiling at the memory, before clearing his throat, “But, ah...it comes with responsibility, and--”

“Okay, who are you, Toujou-chan?” Ouma huffs, crossing his arms, “...I’ve already researched how to do this, and I’ve interacted with cats before.”

“I guess we could always ask Hoshi-kun for any advice…”

“Okay!!” Kokichi beams, a real, genuine kind of excitement in his smile, “...So it’s decided then, right?”

“I’ll look at the cat shelters near us--”

“Beat you to it, Shuu-chan,” Ouma pulls out his phone, and Kaito groans.

“You already have this all figured out, don’t you?”

“Uh huh, uh huh!” He practically cackles out the words, pulling up the note app, “If I didn’t, then I would have asked, I dunno, last month?”

“...last month?” Kaito echoes, squinting slightly, “Kokichi?”

“Okay, that’s a bit of an understatement,” he shrugs, pressing another button on his phone, “More like the moment after I came back from the dead, or maybe, or maybe it’s when Hoshi started to upload cat photos, you know?” He swung his legs back and forth beneath the table, narrowly missing Kaito’s leg, “Buuuuuuuuuuut, now it’s finally here, and I’ve just sent this whole information booklet to the printer, can you hear it?”

“...Yes,” Saihara says slowly, “I can hear the printer going right now.”

“Chk-chk-chk!” Kokichi sings, “Got you covered.”

Saihara manages a laugh at that, “Amazing. This whole time you could have just asked earlier, you know…”

Kokichi blinks. “I’m dramatic, and I’m gay, and I’m over-dramatic, and I’m very gay, again. My dear darling Shuu-chan, shouldn’t you know by now that I love to be extra? Where’s the flare in just asking, huh, huh?”

Kaito chuckles, “I’m sure he was just nervous for how we would react because we’ve never fully expressed our love for cats.”

Ouma blinks again.

“Well,” Kaito stands up, his dinner already finished, “I’m on board! I’ve always wanted a cat! Shuichi, what’s your call?”

“Wow, what an enabler!!” Ouma cackles again, “Yeah, Shuu-chan, what’ll it be? If you’re not in it I’ll have to kill you, or maybe frame you for murder!”

Saihara just sighs, choosing to ignore Ouma’s rather dark comment and smiles instead. “...Of course I’m on board. I’m sure a cat’ll be great...how about we go this weekend?”

* * *

To Ouma’s credit, they all have to admit that not only was his booklet filled to the brim with accurate information, but that he clearly has done his research. Time passes, and they have a new addition to the household - a feline friend. Black and white, they named her Sushi with love and adoration.

(Ouma wanted to name her Pancake, but then Momota argued that Sasha was more fitting, and then Saihara suggested Sushi, because of the color of her fur. And then Ouma said that it sounded similar to Saihara, which Momota agreed to, and then it was decided.)

...And months after initially getting settled into her new home, it seems Sushi has made the household more livelier than it ever was before.

* * *

Sushi seemed to have picked up a certain somebody's scaring tactics.

Unfortunately for Kaito, it usually happens late at night, early at morning, or when he's tired, but unfortunately this mischievous feline loves to hide behind their shared bed and pop out. Ouma always laughs and coos at the cat, but Kaito, easily scared, had the living daylights scared out of him the first few times. 

If anything else, it is certainly a wake up call.

"You're a bad influence," Kaito mumbles, lightly flicking Ouma's forehead, which he pouts to, but switches to a grin quickly.

"What!! To my daughter?!"

" _Our_ daughter, Kokichi."

Ouma sticks his tongue out, and on the other side of the bed Saihara squints at them both, still disoriented from sleep.

"You...screamed," he rubs his left eye, then yawns. "What happened?"

"Sushi scared me."

"Ah," Saihara says, and then it takes a bit to register. "Ah, what?"

"Sushi scared him!" Ouma repeats, giggling.

Saihara squints, staring at Sushi, who stretches in the sunlight coming from the window blinds. 

"Ah, I see..."

"I still love her, though."

"I know, Kaito."

"We know, Kaito!" 

* * *

 “I loooooove you,” Ouma mumbles, crouched in front of a lying-down Sushi in the kitchen, waving the cat toy around her face as the feline attempts to bat it out of his hands, “This is so much better than any cat simulator…!!!”

Saihara can’t help but crack a smile at that as he passes through to get a refill of coffee. As hard as the shorter boy was to read and as much as he lied, Saihara could tell that his affection for the cat was genuine. They had all fallen in love with her. Who could resist? “Ah...she really is cute, isn’t she…”

“Hey, hey! Shuu-chan, try this, try this!” Ouma said excitedly, “You should give it a try before my limbs just up and die from waving this around too much!”

“K-Kokichi--”

“Take it! You’re all stressed and depressed from working!”

Saihara debates his options, before sighing and placing his coffee cup down on the countertop, “Okay, okay.”

“Yaaaaaaaay!” Ouma practically shoves the toy in his hand.

They stay like that a while, and Ouma excitedly takes pictures of him and Sushi - ah, thinks Saihara, that must be one of the reasons why he was so eager to pass the toy to me - and giggles all the while.

They stop eventually when they hear the sound of footsteps and the sound of their front door opening.

“Oh, oh! That’s Kaito! He must finally have our dinner!”

“Ah, yeah,” Saihara smiles, picking up Sushi and holding her like a baby, walking over to the entrance of the house, where Ouma hovers over Momota, repeatedly asking him what he got for them to eat.

“My dearest darling, the love of my life, one of my amazing boyfriends, Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaa-- oh?” Ouma stops, squinting at a box Momota takes out of his bag, “What’s this? What’s this? This doesn’t look like food, Kaikai.”

“Alright, settle down, settle down,” Kaito sighs, “Okay, the place I went for take-out is right next to a pet store, right?”

Saihara blinks. Sushi purrs as he scratches her ears.

“Soo, guess what I got!” He beamed, opening the box and pulling out a cat toy, practically radiating with excitement.

“Ooh,” Ouma says, “A fish toy…”

“Get it? Fish? Sushi?”

Ouma snorts at that, which Kaito grins wider at, before excitedly turning to Sushi, ready to pepper her with kisses and pets.

* * *

Sushi sleeps on Momota’s lap, and the three of them watch one of Saihara’s favorite mystery shows on the couch. It’s become a sort of tradition between the three, where every once in a while they watch shows - for Saihara, it’s mostly mystery, for Ouma, it’s cartoons and even anime (or horror, if he’s up for scaring the other two), and for Kaito, it’s mostly nature documentaries, but every now and then they all spice things up.

It’s commercial break, and Momota’s scratching Sushi’s chin, mumbling words of love to the feline, which both Shuichi and Ouma look at with smiles.

“Hey,” Kaito says suddenly, “We should get...another cat.”

Saihara and Ouma exchange a glance.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I THOUGHT that the pets prompt was for day six,, it was for day three. I was Incorrect, but i still got it finished, even if it is late. thank you for reading, i hoped you enjoyed (be sure to check out all the other saioumota content from this week too!)


End file.
